1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a system and method for minimizing hazards of blind spots while driving. More particularly the embodiments described relate to a system and a method that can assist a driver in being made aware of other automobiles near the driver's automobile, which may not be visible in the driver's rear view and side view mirrors.
2. Description of the Background
Most automobiles are equipped with a passenger-side-view mirror, a driver-side-view mirror, and a rear-view mirror. These mirrors are used by the driver to identify vehicles that are located near the driver's automobile and assist the driver when the driver changes lanes or makes a turn. A known problem is that the mirrors do not provide complete 180 degree around the sides and back of the automobile. Areas to the immediate rear-left and rear-right of the vehicle are typically called “blind spots” that are not visible in the mirrors when the driver is seated in the driver's seat and in a driving posture. When on a multi-lane highway, the blind spots are located in the driving lane next to the automobile, usually between a car length and half a car length behind the front of the driver's automobile. It is, therefore, dangerous for the driver to change lanes by only using the mirrors.
One technique is to use a convex shaped mirror to provide a wider field of view. However, as recognized by the present inventor, the shaped mirror provides a distorted view and therefore can cause some confusion to the driver, which is especially dangerous when there is little reaction time, such as when the driver is in executing an avoidance maneuver.
The conventional technique is for the driver to turn his head and look in the blind spot. However, once again this can be dangerous since the driver has to take his eyes of the road in front of him.
JP 2008-221980 describes a camera located next to the driver's side view mirror to assist in detecting vehicles in the blind spot. However as recognized by the present inventor, this system is active all the time, and neither assists in alerting the driver when the system determines that the driver is attempting to change lanes nor assists the driver by tracking the vehicle in the blind spot.